


Flyers(short)

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Castiel is handing out flyers, but no one is taking them and he yells at a man who ignored him.





	Flyers(short)

Castiel walked around campus finding that his mood was far from good. He was handing out flyers for his father’s business. He hadn’t managed to get one person to take one which was why he was in such a terrible mood. It wasn’t that his father’s business wasn’t booming, it was, but he didn’t want to let his father down by not completing his task. A young man was walking by with a massive leather jacket and a calm look. 

“Good morning, can I…?” Cas started talking and the man walked right past. He felt his eye twitch a second before he snapped. “Look you assbutt, I was trying to talk to you and so help me if you don’t take this flyer, I’m going to jam it down your throat!” 

“Assbutt?” The man turned with an arched eyebrow and a slight smirk. Cas felt his hand clap over his mouth in shock. 

“I didn’t…didn’t mean” Cas stuttered out, surprised as the man walked forward. He felt his eyes widen as a flyer was taken from his hand.

“The flyer is for…?” The man asked, never losing his smirk. 

“My father’s business” Cas struggled to think about what he was supposed to say. He had recited it in his head over and over again but nothing came out. 

“Well I’ll just have to have a look at this flyer then” The man winked and walked away. Cas stood there for a second before he managed to shake off his shock, but by then the man had vanished. He jumped a mile high when his phone started to ring. 

“Hey, remember you have to be home for dinner since Lucy is coming home” Gabriel shouted out over the sound of music in the back ground. 

“I understand” Cas sighed and started walking. He dumped the rest of his flyers in a trash can on the way home. He started to kick a single rock alone in his boredom and heaved another sigh. The man was strange, but he had beautiful green eyes. 

“Hey” Gabriel shouted from their front porch. Cas blinked in shock and looked around. He didn’t realize that he had made it home. “You coming in or are you gonna stand there like a lost puppy?” Gabriel winked before ducking back into the house. 

“Cassy?” A soft voice came from behind him and he spun. Lucifer was standing by the gate with a nervous look on his face. Cas narrowed his eyes slightly before giving a small nod. “I know it’s been awhile but…” 

“It’s not you. This time. I just met a stranger and I think he flirted with me.” Cas shook his head again, trying to get the man to leave his thoughts by force. 

“Oh no! You’re like what? Fifteen?” Lucifer wailed out with a panicked look. 

“Twenty two” Cas huffed at his older brother. 

“Ha ha ha” Gabriel voice sounded from behind the fence and Lucifer spun around. 

“Were you trying to sneak up on me again?” The blond snarled. 

“I can’t believe Cassy got a flirted with and you freaking out….Perfect!” Gabriel tumbled through the gate and staggered to the house holding his stomach as he laughed. 

“But you’re still a kid” Lucifer murmured and Cas felt a rush of pity. 

“Let’s go have dinner” He grabbed his arm and lead him into the house. 

=================================================================

“So son…” Their father sat at the end of the table and cringed at the chorus of yeahs echoed around in answer. 

“Uh… Which one?” Michael seemed to be holding back snickers, making Cas roll his eyes. They did this every time their father started a sentence with ‘son’ instead of a name.

“Castiel” The whole room froze when their father used his lecture voice. 

“Yes” Cas ignored the way his voice rose in indignation. 

“Why did I get a call from a man about being called an… assbutt?” His father started but Gabriel interrupted. 

“Assbutt. After growing up here that’s the best insult you could muster?” His shortest, older brother grinned at him but one look at their father and he snapped his mouth shut. 

“And then he asked for your number and told me you had a nice ass. Care to explain?” 

“Uhhh” Cas felt his cheeks start to heat up as he tried to think of something. “Uh, did you give me his number?”

“Cas” His father groaned and pressed his fingers into his temples as the table burst into laughter. After several minutes everyone had settled back down, except Michael and Lucifer who had to leave the room. 

“Just be careful” His father handed him a slip of paper and sighed. “And no more calling random strangers names when you hand out flyers, please and thank you. And tell this Dean Winchester that if he is related to John Winchester, I’m going to deck him. Don’t ask why and to tell Mary Hi”

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a writing prompt but then ended up like this. (My sister saw a cute lawn boy so she called the number on the truck and scored a date with him.)  
> Please Comment XP


End file.
